Takeda Clan Building the Future 1
The building of the Future Begins. TakedaInkroe: -I was sat on a barrel at the top of the mountainous peak, the Kenjutsu temple had been built many years ago, but it was still unfinished, unrefined, unused, unknown to most, which I was attempting to solve.. I was having supplies delivered to the bottom of the mountain, I was having an entire armoury delivered at its base, medical supplies, training equipment, training clothing, weapons, everything a training ground could need, everything a hotel could want and everything I required to train my clan here, not far from the Land of Water.. this mountain was located on the far east coast, many many miles from Yonshigakure, no access to it by Thunder God Gate, no way to find it without knowing it was there.. and no way to access it without climbing up the sheer cliff face.. yet. We had been here for a long time now, I had explained how this was going to work but not how it would effect them.. likely as far as they knew they were merely helping me make the training location for them to use.. but no.. this was their training.. this, was their regime, this was their first step into becoming Sword Hunters, Kenjutsu specialits, my successors in the Clan.. Takeda. I had told them upon arrival what they were required to do, and it was far from simple.. two thousand feet below the tip of the peak laid all of the supplies, each loaf of bread, each frozen sachel of crab and lobster, each sack of nuts, from bandage rolls in heaps, medical treatment syringes to polearms, katanas and bokkens, Takeda Clan Clothing and even a few antibiotic kits.. everything, was down there.. I had given them each a large rucksack and told them to remove any extra weight they were carrying, they would need to climb down, using their own chakra in hands and feet for stability.. load up items into their bags, and carry them all the way up.. once here, I would take them to the barely existant storage room.. I had told them what they needed to do.. and was waiting.. waiting in dread of needing to hear the complaints of why they need bring up the supplies, why they need to do this work and why I couldn't do it.. the reason, likely unknown to them.. was that climbing up the mountain, over and over and over, with heavy sacks on their backs, using their chakra to cling to the ledge.. would benefit their bodies far more then any number of pressups per day, any number of laps and any length of time swimming.- SanadaKihaku: - I stood there in front of him as he explained to us our task. Me and his daughter were to descend from the Mountain and bring up the supplies.I gave him a somewhat sketchy look,afterall why would he ask us to carry up the supplies. But it wasnt in my nature to Question the orders of my elder cousin. SO i removed my 2 bokken and placed them agains the wall. I grabbed the rucksack. as i walked to the edge. I molded my chakra as i looked down for a moment.I turned around as i slowly lowered myself over the edge, making sure i had stable footing.The first descend took me about an hour and a half. as i made sure to be carefull, check my path and keep it in mind for the next time so i could move faster. because i ahd moved slow. i had managed to preserve my chakra mostly.Small dropps of sweat were trickling under the bandages as i stood there looking at the supplies for a moment.I nodded and walked over to them. I filled up my backpack with mostly medical supplies and a some food supplies first and then strapped 4 katanas to my back. The weight was heavy. But i would make it work somehow. I ran back to the Mountainside. I made sure to use the same spot as before. This time i needed my chakra on enough occasion to keep from loosing my gripp. about an hour later, i ahd made it halfway as suddenly i lsot my gripp with my left hand as the rock crumbled. I quikly molded my chakra as i kept a cool head. sweat was trickling down my face and body as my breathing had gotten heavy. I dangled there for a moment before i recaught my gripp and continued the climb. I had no idea what Myuki was doing as i made sure to focus on myself, I didnt come here just to fall to my death after all. I finally reach the top after 2 hours of climbing,i was exhausted as i walked to the back of the temple. I removed the 4 katanas from my back as i placed them down. i sat down as i removed the backpack and opened it. i split the medical supplies and food supplies in 2 diffrent piles. For now putting it away properly would have to wait. put the backpack back on as i ran outside. I looked at Ink for a moment as i tried to forget my exhaustion. This time i molded my chakra. as i looked at the mountain edge. i jumped off it this time. In mid-air drawing my kunai from under my left arm protector and plunging it into the mountainside as i grinded down the mountainside untill i came to a stop on an outlying rock perch.I pulled the kunai from the mountainside and looked at it.It was a bit banged up .SO i decided to re-sheat it. i ran down the mountainside the rest of the way, with help of my chakra.When i got to the bottom, i filled up the bacpack with ninja tools and strapped 4 bokken to my back this time.I started the climb once again.I had molded my chakra and ran up the mountain.When i reached the top,i was barely able to maintain my footing from exhaustion. i dropped onto my butt in front of Inkroe as i tried to re catch my breath and recover some of my chakra.Before continuing again.-